generationgirldollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie Roberts
Barbie Roberts Barbie was originally marketed as being born in Los Angeles, but later boxes say she was born in Malibu, California. She attended Malibu High. Her opportunity to attend International High came when her archaeologist parents went to China on a dig. She was able to stay with old family friends, Mr. and Mrs. Jenner, in their 15-floor apartment building on New York's Upper West Side on Broadway Street. Her sisters stayed behind in California, but there's no mention of who they're staying with. Her friends say she is caring and outgoing. She is also described as being vivacious. Barbie is upbeat, making friends easily. She likes to help people. She is unassuming and thinks good of people and situations. Barbie has a "sunny" personality. She is sweet-natured. She's diplomatic and considered the peacemaker in any group. Though Barbie is naturally outgoing, she can be a little shy around someone she likes. Barbie doesn't lose her temper easily, but she does have a strong sense of right and wrong. She is a hard worker. Barbie is quite organized and well-put-together. She's naturally independent and courageous. Barbie is a good problem solver and she's excellent at solving mysteries because she's so attentive. She's also rational and clever, thinking about things before she jumps to conclusions. She loves digging for secrets. Barbie is crafty. She is good at sewing. Her hobbies include using her video camera and photography. Her passions include acting, and her sisters-Skipper, Stacie, and Kelly. She likes to make home movies with her friends. Her favorite thing to do is watch classic movies with her friends. Her favorite card game is SPIT. Her fav way to chill is by taking pictures. Her coolest hangout is at the theater. Her aspiration is to be a famous actress someday. One day she wants to star in her own feature film. Her favorite film genre is romance. Her favorite food is New York style pizza. She also likes cheese fries, bacon burgers, onion rings, and salads. Her least favorite foods are beets and anchovies. Her two favorite colors are red and pink (according to the book series). She calls her style Glam. She doesn't like snakes. Her favorite classes are speech and drama. She's also strong in math. Her least favorite subject is history. Shawn, Nichelle's older brother, often has to tutor her. Her favorite saying is "Go For It!" Her Quote for the day "Be True to yourself!" She considers her room a great place to watch videos with her friends. She loves her pillow because it's a star like she'll be one day. Barbie says her room has star quality. Her Generation Beat duty is the photographer. She is contributing editor of Film and Lifestyle. Her favorite music is alternative rock and pop. Pop music gets Barbie moving. Barbie likes ballet. She's really good at swing-dance. Barbie's ideal guy is someone who is shy and a little vulnerable. She likes guys who compel others to "care for them". Randall Zaleski, a shy but cute sketch comic artist, appears to be her main love interest throughout the book series. According to the Generation Girl's last chat room conversation online, Barbie decided to move from New York City to China so she could be closer to her parents. Barbie's Family and Family Friends Mr. Sam Jenner-Allows Barbie to call him "Sam", and owns an upscale restaurant on Broadway called "Sam's". He's a bundle of energy with a lot of personality. Mrs. Terri Jenner-Direct and friendly, she's like a second mother to Barbie. She keeps a casual and open relationship with Barbie, allowing Barbie to call her Terri, and helps Barbie reach her dreams of being an actress while she's in New York. She was once a photojournalist for Time and Life magazines. She's currently retired, but still has plenty of social connections. Mom and Dad-Archeologists on a dig in China. Skipper-Barbie's sister, the second oldest. Barbie writes to her most and seems closest to her. Stacie-Barbie's younger sister. She enjoys scary stories. Kelly-Barbie's youngest sister. Generationgirl.com's Printable Items Listed Barbie's Dance Party Favorites (from the 2000s): *Falls apart (Sugar Ray) *Bye Bye Bye (N'sync) *Graduation (Vitamin C) *That's the Way It Is (Celine Dion) She was released in 1998. Two books entitled New York Here We Come and Stage Fright by Melanie Stewart were about her personal adventures, but she was also featured in ten other books. Lines she was included in: *Generation Girl First edition *Generation Girl Dance Party *Generation Girl My Room *Generation Girl Gear --Soratothamax (talk) 02:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Soratothamax Books *New York, here we come *Stage Fright Other characters Nichelle Williams/Watson Tori Burns Chelsie Peterson Lara Morelli-Strauss Ana Suarez Mari Nakano Blaine Gordon